The Equestrian Girls
by iixKatyxii
Summary: The six ponies we all know and love (mostly) AppleJack, RainbowDash, TwilightSparkle, PinkiePie, FlutterShy and Rarity! this story follows mostly Rarity and the struggles of reality. Upon meeting Jackie and Twilight after years of being cut off how will they react?


"what the actual fuck, Rare?" Twilight seemed more mad than I originally thought and I started to breath heavily, I could tell she was taking advantage of me because she knew I would do this "that just aint' cool partner" Jackie shook her head with her eyes closed and flicked her tail at me, I calmed down a little but not much "yeah, that isn't cool!" Pinkie, yes, even the cute fun loving Pinkie Pie was shouting at me, I never thought that it would come down to this, I looked at Flutter with desperation for her to protest against them, but she just looked away and tutted at me in shame crossing her arms "I thought you were over this 'stage' Rare... fuck, even **I** can't laugh at this" Dashie put her hands on her chest, I level my hands out in front of myself and exhale deeply, before grabbing the chain necklace around my neck and closing my eyes, you see each of us has a necklace with a certain symbol on it, for example Jackie's charm was an apple seeing as that was her cutie mark; the necklaces marked our friendship and connected us spiritually, or at least that's what we like to think, I tugged at the necklace lightly showing what I was about to do "don't even go there" Dashie put out her hands "Rarity, I swear to GOD if you don't let go of that necklace right now" Twilight put her finger out threatening me "hey now partner, you don't have to do THAT..." Jackie put out her hands also, Pinkie fell to her knees and started wailing "god no! crap crap CRAP!" Pinkie clenched her hair and pulled at it "please... no, Rare... we're your friends... we don't have to go down that road..." looks like ten seconds of acting mature and leaving childish behaviour behind took a toll on Flutter, so she fell down also, meeting Pinkie with a thud "errmm... uhh... n-no! I'm fed up of being a slave to all of you! you all hate me, you don't actually care about me do you?" crap, looks like my inner diva just broke loose for the first time since we got these damned charms, my eyes make a dash for Dashie (no pun intended :L) "*sigh* you want the truth?! huh?! fine then, I'll give it to you, don't be surprised at the answer. FUCK YOU! alright? that's my answer! I'm done!" Dashie splits her necklace in two and marches off leaving me in the room alone with four angry demons "you are such a fucking child! that's MY answer! have fun passing your math test now you lazy asshole!" Twilight pulls off her necklace and throws it down, leaving also "you ARE a liar partner, there's no foolin' these eyes. I'm not stayin' around to hear another one" Jackie takes off her necklace and drops it, jogging out of the room to catch up to the others "I thought you were better than that man! what kind of question is that?! I don't want to be the only one left with you" Pinkie tried to pull off her necklace but fails, blushing and managing on the second try, running off. I notice that Flutter stayed, and my hopes were raised, she saw the hope on my face and sighed, standing up and reaching for the back of her own neck, un chaining the necklace and holding it in her hand "I thought you were better than that Rare... you've been my best friend since we were born and I never thought you would go as far as that. I'm sorry, Rarity, but I'm done here" Flutter opened my hands and dropped the necklace into them and closing them again, she gave me a tiny forced smile before turning away and slowly paced out of the room, before leaving my vision she said "I'm sorry" without making eye contact and left the door frame, I just stood there and stared with wide eyes, my mouth dropped open and a little "oh..." slipped out, it was the last word I spoke the entire week.  
_-Many, Many Years Later...-_  
"now, I want you all to give me an example of simple, first grader math" all the other ponies in the class giggled, I just sighed and opened my book, quickly jotting down a few simple questions like '2+3' and so on. Apple bloom's hand shot up almost immediately after the teacher spoke and she tapped away at her phone under her desk, I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book to fill the last of the page "Yes, Apple Bloom?" the clicking sound of a computer mouse and keyboard keys wasn't interrupted by the annoyance that was Apple Bloom "why am **I** doing first grader math? it isn't like I'm retarded, everyone else in here might be though..." Apple took a second or two in between each little comment to blatantly chew the gum that she had "alright... that's a detention mark four, and you will stay in my classroom during lunch to do your senior year math seeing as you think texting AND eating in class is more important than the actual lesson itself" the teacher tilts her head down giving Apple and her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, a 'you messed up big time' face "that goes for you two as well" she adds, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo put their arms out as if they don't know what they did wrong "what the fuck did I do?!" Scootaloo flicks her long, pink fringe out of her eyes with her pencil still in her hand, almost poking her eye out "that's mark five for swearing and DOUBLE the work for you" "for fucks sake!" Scootaloo slams down her pencil, grabs her bag and leaves the scene, cracking the new paint on the wall with the door "that's mark six" a few people in the class snicker "sorry Miss Jubilee..." Sweetie Belle puts her arms down to avoid any more attention, gets up and spits her gum in the trash can, handing her phone over to the teacher "pfft, loser" Sunset Shimmer who is sitting next to me, whispers, a few people laugh and shove Sweetie Belle on her way past "can't you just leave her alone?" I whisper to them "oh look everyone, the nerd spoke" Sunset pushes me and speaks out loud, everyone in the class laughs at me, including Sweetie Belle which is surprising, I sigh and turn back to my books and push up my glasses "quiet now everyone. thank you Sweetie Belle. That's down graded to mark three, and you can just finish your math from this period instead" Sweetie Belle bows down "thank you Miss Jubilee" the lunch bell rings and everyone starts shouting, pushing and shoving others to get out as quickly as possible "I expect every single one of you to be here ON TIME next period, or there will be severe consequences". I sit down at a secluded table in the hall, and fix my tie, I lean my elbow on the table and hold my phone in the other hand, I text 'just got out of 6th period, finally. Scoot just got mark 6 too' to my only friend, Flitter, and take a bite from my sandwich 'Lol ikr? 6th period lasts so long. It would be Scoot to get a mark 6 no one else can piss off Jubilee more than her' I make a laughing-sigh sort of sound and turn around to make sure no one is walking by, I see Sunset and her assistant marching over, "ugh" I hit myself on the head and get up quickly packing away my things in attempt to leave "hey, where do you think you're going?" Sunset shouts, I see something blue appear out of the corner of my eye "aren't you a quiet one, considering everyone knows you" Spitfire comes into my vision and I brush past her not saying a word "oi! don't walk away from me when I talk to you!" Spitfire blocks my path and slaps my shoulder hard "can you go away?" I stare her straight in the eyes "hey, Fire, look! she spoke again, that's like what, the third time in her life?" they both laugh and pass me back and forth between them as if I were a ball of some sort, I hear loud and shaky footsteps approaching slowly and a deep voice mumbles something, making Sunset and Fire letting me go "excuse me you two, I suppose you find it funny when another pupil is hurt, correct?" Sunset and Fire look at each other for a couple seconds "well, yeah" Sunset puts her hand on her hip and leans to the side a little "right then. both of you, my office. NOW!" Mrs Mare shouts, pointing them to the professor's corridor "this isn't middle school you weirdo" I hear one of them whisper as they walk off "don't worry about that, they'll get enough demerits to expel them at this rate" she laughs and walks off, her binder underneath her arm. After the final class of the day, I head down the back route of the school so maybe I can dodge Sunset and such, I walk down the dark alleyway and see two people, not Sunset and Fire, but Fleur-dis-lee and another pony that is too dark to make out, doing what I assumed was kissing, but I didn't look further. All of a sudden I get another text from Flitter saying 'I was at the mall earlier cuz I ditched class and I saw Twilight with Jackie! they were looking in all the windows and crap' I immediately start texting back 'rly?! did u talk to them?!' 'no they don't know me remember?' I put my phone away in my pocket and run for my house, I get back and call the head professor in the collage I was going to "Hello miss, I'm dropping out" "oh, really?" "yes, I would like to do it as soon as possible" "you will have to wait another week, but you don't have to come to the collage before officially leaving" "okay thanks bye!" I hang up as quick as possible, wondering if that really happened, I already got an A in all my classes so I don't see any harm in leaving a month early... right? I send Flitter another text 'Im going out to the mall now. want 2 come?' 'sorry but I cant. my moms coming over 2nite' I growl a little 'kay. see u l8r?' I got no response, but I didn't mind and left for the mall. No one really spoke to me after the 'incident' with the necklaces, Jackie and Twilight didn't go anywhere and nothing changed about them, they stayed the same, apparently Pinkie moved out of the country but that was just a rumour, but I didn't hear anything from Flutter, no one did really. I arrive at the mall and take a deep breath "all I need to do is find them and apologise for EVERYTHING" I spoke to myself, I push open the door and head in, no one else seems to be there except a couple ponies pointing at windows, and of course, it's Twilight and Jackie, Twilight spots me and points me out to Jackie, Jackie gives me a huge smile and waves, but Twilight doesn't seem so happy...

Enjoying so far? wait for chapter 2!


End file.
